Enfrentándose a un celoso James Potter
by Mio uchiha
Summary: -COMO TE ATREVES A HECHARLE UN OJO A MI HERMANITA-grito. Roge que Lily no estuviera en la sala común pero quien sea que este arriba no me ayudo. Vi como Lily estaba sentada al lado de Rose completamente sonrojada. Creo que la suerte no esta de mi lado, mala idea decirle a James que me enamore de su hermana. Mi primer One-Shot espero que les guste.


**Holaa aquí les traigo mi primer one-shot espero que les guste. Por las dudas los personajes ****NO ME PERTENECEN**

**Enfrentándose a un celoso James Potter**

Estábamos todos sentados en la sala cuando Albus volvía a sacar el tema

-¡Tuvieron que haber visto la cara de Scorpius!-dijo Al riéndose a carcajadas-¿Tu lo viste verdad James?

-Si-dijo este también riendo

-Ya cállense-dije enfadado

-¿Por qué tan gruñón? deberías estar feliz por tu primer beso-dijo James

-Es que yo no quería que ella me besara-dije enojado- Ni siquiera sé cómo se llama solo apareció y me beso ¿Qué se suponía que haga?-dije exasperado

- Que le correspondieras-dijo Albus encogiéndose los hombros- pero te fuiste corriendo demostrando el valiente Gryffindor que eres-dijo sarcástico

-¿Cómo puedo corresponder un beso a alguien que no conozco? Además que no me gusta-dijo desviando la verde mirada de mi mejor amigo.

-Ay el pequeño Scorpius se enamoro-dijo James

-Cállate Potter

-Ya ahora si ¿Quién te gusta?-Dijo poniéndose serio.

-¿Qué te importa?

-Dale Scorp, estamos entre amigos-dijo Albus sonriéndome. Si era verdad estábamos entre amigos pero había una pequeña pelirroja sentada al lado de James de la cual no quería ser amigo si no algo más.

-Ni de loco se los digo, ¿Para qué? ¿Para qué se burlen?

- Te enamoraste de una persona menor que tu-dijo Rose seriamente, no pude evitar sonrojarme había acertado.

James se comenzó a reír al imaginarme yo enamorado de una persona menor que yo pero estaba seguro que si les decía que esa persona era Lily su sonrisa se desvanecería al instante.

-¿Cuántos años se llevan?-dijo Lily. A la cual mire a los ojos, los cuales brillaban, me perdí en su mirada. Pasado unos minutos respondí.

-Dos años-dije pero me arrepentí al instante porque podrían sospechar- Si no es mas-mentí

-Si que eres un pedófilo Scorpius-dijo Albus dijo fingiendo no saber nada.

-Cállate, bueno me voy a dormir-dije malhumorado. Sentí como Albus subía las escaleras conmigo y me agarraba del brazo.

-Sabes que James te matara ¿verdad?-dijo Albus- Pensé que te olvidarías de ella.

-Ya se pero la realidad yo nunca pensé que pudiera lograrlo.

-Yo creo que deberías decírselo a James-dijo Albus.

-¿Decirle que? Que estoy completamente enamorado de su hermanita menor-dije exasperado- me matara.

-Yo no te mate.

-Eso es porque soy tu mejor amigo si hubiera sido otra persona la hubieras matado tu mismo me lo dijiste-dije señalándolo acusadoramente con el dedo.

-Sigo insistiendo en que le digas a James.

-¿Decirme que?-dijo apareciendo este de la nada, casi me da un infarto-¿Por qué tan blanquito, Malfoy?-dijo burlonamente.

-Nada-dije pero mi voz me fallo.

-Dale rubito hermoso-dijo burlonamente-puedes confiar en mí.

-Le estaba diciendo que te diga de quien está enamorado-dijo Albus, al cual fulmine con la mirada.

-Entonces por qué tanto temor…-se quedo petrificado en su lugar, yo lo mire asustado de seguro estaba pensando y llegado a la conclusión correcta-¿Eres gay?

-NO-dije mirándolo molesto.

-Ah-dijo suspirando-pensé que te habías enamorado de mi-yo lo mire pensando ¿Qué demonios pasa por la cabeza de James?

-Imbécil-dije

-Bueno, entonces no entiendo porque no me lo deberías contar.

-Es que me enamore de… Lily.

A continuación pasaron muchas cosas con respecto a la cara de James cambio su expresión bromista por una seria, luego sus orejas y su cara se pusieron rojas.

-Corre-dijo Albus, sin pensarlo salte la escalera. Ya había tocado el toque de queda pero no me importaba ser castigado prefería eso a morirme.

-SCORPIUS HIPEIRON MALFOY, VEN AQUÍ PEDOFILO DE MIERDA-dijo James corriendo hacia mí. Todos los alumnos que se encontraban en la sala común voltearon a ver a James molesto, cosa que no era común ya que siempre andaba de buen humor-COMO TE ATREVES A HECHARLE UN OJO A MI HERMANITA-grito. Roge que Lily no estuviera en la sala común pero quien sea que este arriba no me ayudo. Vi como Lily estaba sentada al lado de Rose completamente sonrojada. En mi momento de distracción James me agarro por el cuello de la camisa-¿Qué rayos te pasa?-dijo con odio.

-James suéltalo ya-dijo Albus sacando la varita, James lo miro como si hubiera recibido una cachetada.

-¿Cómo puedes defenderlo?-Dijo James exasperado.

-Suéltalo-impuso Albus sin inmutarse. James me soltó y me miro con cara de asco.

-Enserio ¿Cómo puedes defenderlo?-dijo James fuera de si-Yo soy tu hermano y es el traidor de tu amigo que se enamoro de tu hermana.

-Si tienes razón en una cosa: es mi amigo. Por eso lo defiendo por estar enamorado de Lily no es razón como para querer matarlo.

-Podemos hablar en un lugar más privado-dije completamente rojo puesto que toda la torre de Gryffindor se había enterado que yo Scorpius Hipeiron Malfoy estoy completamente enamorado de Lily Potter. Si y al decir todos me refiero a TODOS incluyendo a Lily, la cual seguía paralizada en su asiento. Subí a mi habitación acompañado de James y Albus. Se produjo un silencio incomodo.

-¿Y bien?-dijo James-¿Cuál es tu defensa?-dijo seriamente. Suspire antes de contestarle.

-James, amigo…

-No soy tu amigo-dijo cortantemente

-Si lo eres, sabes que jamás lastimaría a Lily preferiría suicidarme antes de hacerlo.

-Pero es una bebé-dijo James poniendo una cara que haría reír a cualquiera, cualquiera que no se encontrara en la situación en la estoy.

-No, no es una bebé-dije exasperado- sé que es tu hermanita menor pero debes admitir que está creciendo además ni siquiera sabes si Lily siente algo por mi o no-dije encogiéndome los hombros- y si no soy yo de seguro que habrá otra persona debes aceptar eso.

-Ojala seas tú-dijo James- no podría pasar por esto dos veces-dijo para sentarse en la cama, rascándose nerviosamente la cabeza- Esta bien, prefiero que seas tú que otro chico que no conozco, pero-dijo parándose otra vez mirándome amenazadoramente-si le llegas a lastimar te juro que no me resistiré de echarte la maldición cruciatus ¿Me entendiste?.

-Si, lo entiendo-dije. Cuando James salió de la habitación me tire literalmente a la cama.

-¿Ves lo que pasa cuando te hago caso?-le dije a Albus- Ahora Lily sabe que la quiero-dije llevando mis manos a mi cara.

-Lo siento-dijo Albus rascándose la cabeza nervioso.

-No importa-dije mirando al techo.

-¿Seguro?-dijo Albus sentándose en su cama- Por que debe ser horrible que la chica que te guste se entere por boca de otra persona y peor aun que todas las personas que conozcan se hayan enterado también-dijo Albus recordándome mi desgracia.

-Cállate-dije.

No pude dormir esa noche, no querría que llegara la mañana puesto que si o si tendría que enfrentarme cara a cara con Lily, a estas horas todo Hogwarts sabría de que estaba enamorado de Lily, suspire otra vez ¿Quién sabe cuántas veces al día habrá suspirado?

Me vestí en silencio y desperté a Albus el cual seguía roncando fervorosamente, se vistió y juntos bajamos al gran salón para el desayuno, por suerte Lily no se encontraba aun ahí así que si desayunaba lo bastante rápido podía evitarla por lo menos hasta la hora del almuerzo.

Albus y yo desayunamos en silencio y cuando terminamos nos dirigimos hacia la lechucería puesto que Albus querría enviar una cartas a sus padres. Estábamos subiendo los escalones cuando la vi quise evitar cruzarme con ella pero era imposible, vi como posaba su mirada en mi la cual esquive en todo momento, decidí no hacer contacto visual con ella y seguí subiendo la escaleras rumbo a la lechucería.

-Scorpius-dijo corriendo a darme el encuentro-¿Podemos hablar?-dijo.

-Lo siento pero ahora estaba acompañando a Al a la lechucería –dije rápidamente sin dirigirle la mirada.

-No importa Scorp-dijo Albus sonriéndome, en ese preciso momento tuve ganas de ahocar a Albus-Nos vemos más tarde-dijo subiendo las escaleras al dar la vuelta a la izquierda se perdió de la vista. Me quede plantado en el lugar sin ganas de mirar a Lily, pero la verdad era que tenía que enfrentarla algún día pero quería que ese día se hiciera esperar por lo menos un poco más, pero como había dicho antes alguien está en mi contra.

Me arme de valor y voltee mi cara para ver a Lily, pero me arrepentí al instante por que se encontraba tan hermosa, tenía el largo pelo atado en una coleta y sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas.

-¿Qué pasa Lily?-dije volviendo a desviar la mirada.

-Yo…-dijo nerviosa.

-Lily-dije animándola a continuar.

-Yo quería saber si lo que dijo James es cierto-dijo completamente roja.

-A es eso-dije volviendo a desviar su mirada.

-Porque entiendo completamente que James te haya hecho una broma y te quería aclarar que no estoy molesta ni nada por el estilo-dijo embozando un sonrisa triste-solo quería aclarar eso, así que me voy-dijo comenzando a subir las escaleras pero yo fui más rápido y le agarre su muñeca, la tire hacia mi haciéndola girar para que me mirara.

-Todo lo que dijo James es cierto-dije susurrándole en el oído, puse mi dos manos en sus mejillas las cuales ardían me dedique a estudiar su rostro, el cual estaba completamente sonrojado, tenía la boca ligeramente abierta debido a la sorpresa y sus ojos brillaban como nunca antes, me fui acercando lentamente a ella hasta que ya no pude resistirlo y la bese, la bese como siempre había querido besarla, con todo el amor y la pasión que fui acumulando hacia ella todos estos años. Lo que más me sorprendió de aquel beso fue que luego de unos segundos Lily comenzó a corresponderme, llevo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y comenzó a jugar con mi cabello, lamentablemente nuestros pulmones necesitaron aire por lo que tuvimos que separarnos, junte su frente con la mía, ella me sonreía.

-No creí que me corresponderías-dije susurrando.

-Yo tampoco-dijo ella reposando su mano en mi mejilla para luego darme un corto pero dulce beso-Te amo-dijo luego de separarnos, vi como se sonrojaba completamente al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, reí por lo bajo.

-Yo también-dije para volver a besarla.

A veces es bueno hacer caso a tu mejor amigo aunque este posiblemente luego se arrepienta ya que le robaste a su hermanita menor. Para mí el universo estaba en mi contra pero que equivocado estaba no me arrepiento de decirle a James que me gustaba Lily por que ahora tengo la novia más linda de todo Hogwarts MI Lily Potter.

**Bueno este es mi primer one-shot espero que les guste y por favor dejen rw xDD**


End file.
